custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nocterra
Nocterra is the island home of the Necronites, and the Intellians. History Nocterra was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. After Mata Nui came into being, he created the Necronite and Intellian species to inhabit the island. During the reign of the Barraki and the League of Six Kingdoms, the island of Nocterra was one of the many lands under the rule of the warlord known as Mantax. Though the Nocterrians served Mantax's will by supplying weapons and soldiers, the inhabitants of the isle weren't the most cooperative of his subjects, and were among the first to break free of Mantax's rule after the warlord and his allies were defeated. Makuta Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta at the time later stationed Vorakx on Nocterra to watch over the land. At some point after the League of Six Kingdoms' fall, the inhabitants of Nocterra became involved with a disagreement with the land of Archosa over the price of the tools they sold, which eventually evolved into an all-out war. The war went on for three years before the lands' leaders were calmed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, who eventually came to a truce. Roughly a year before the siege on Karda Nui by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui received a false and anonymous report from Makuta Verahk, who claimed a rogue Brotherhood member was conducting experiments on the natives of Nocterra. This allowed the Makuta to draw Toa Hydros to the island so Verahk could extract a sample of his organic tissue. Later, Verahk would establish a secret science team on Nocterra, who carried out several experiments and projects for the Makuta. One of these projects included the revival of Toa Froston, whom Makuta Kylla would later collect for her master. Landscape Much of Nocterra is covered by treacherous mountain ranges, while its shores are surrounded by jagged rocks, and lined with sheer cliffs. All of these make traveling to and from Nocterra without the use of flight highly dangerous. Carved into the mountains are massive tunnels and caverns which house the majority of the inhabitants' settlements. these caverns are lined with light stones for illumination The settlements of the Necronites, Intellians, and whatever other people have made the island there home over the years are small and scattered, though highly advanced. Most of the structures within the settlements are factories, smith shops, and testing facilities for the inhabitants' creations. The largest settlement is the island's central city within the isle's largest mountain. Here, only the best scientists, crafters and warriors of Nocterra live, as well as the Necronite ruler of the island, who occupies the largest structure within the city. Location Nocterra is located somewhere off the eastern coast of the Northern Continent. Inhabitants Necronites The Necronites are the island's main inhabitants. *Zogorak (formerly) *The island's current ruler Intellians Another sapient species native to the island. *Zardex (formerly) *Drakzek Matoran Mainly natives of other lands who could live nowhere else. Rahi ]] Nocterra is home to the following breed of Rahi: *Shadow Panther - Though once common on Nocterra, most Shadow Panthers were wiped out due to poaching, a highly illegal act which involves Matoran and Necronite criminals killing rare Rahi for profit. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance, Appears in a Flashback) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Islands Category:Locations